freezingfandomcom-20200223-history
Chapter 007
Immobilized Ingrid is the seventh chapter of the Freezing manga series, second chapter of Volume 2 and the fourth chapter of the 3rd Year Punishment Arc. Synopsis ''Ingrid Bernstein'''' is the'' "Guardian of Order" and dispense punishment to lesser Pandora who transgress the rules. Summary The chapter begins immediately at the end of Chapter 6 where Kazuya shouts to become Satellizer's Limiter. Everyone is stunned, and an overlooking Kaho is worried for her friend. She rushes to him. Ingrid needs to know if Kazuya is prepared to be beaten with Satellizer. Kazuya tells Ingrid he does not intend to break the rules or go against the upperclassman, but he cannot watch Satellizer be beaten. In a tense moment, Kaho comes down and kicks Kazuya to drag him away, but he is insistent on fighting with Satellizer. Ingrid allows them to perform the ceremony. Kazuya picks up one of Satellizer's ripped out stigmata and hopes she'll perform the ceremony with him, but she declines again, saying she hates the sensation of the Ereinbar Set and she hates being touched. Kazuya is curious if the Baptism is such a lewd act, prompting Ingrid to blush as she tries to explain it. So, she shows the Ereinbar Set herself with Leo, resuming the battle. Satellizer is caught in Leo's Freezing field. Ingrid pounces on Satellizer, but she is repelled by Kazuya's more powerful Freezing. Everyone on the scene is surprised Kazuya can perform a Freezing without an Ereinbar Set, whilst Ingrid cannot believe a freshman defeated Leo. Ingrid directs her weapon to Kazuya, whom she considers dangerous. Satellizer intercepts Ingrid and slashes the junior's chest. Ingrid does not understand why Satellizer and Kazuya are going against the rules that protect everyone. Kazuya wonders why Ingrid is so obsessed with rules. He relays his own philosophy of the rules, but his words are met by Ingrid's Volt Weapon. Again, however, Satellizer blocks the attack with Nova Blood and the two girls continue their confrontation. Kazuya believes this has become a meaningless fight, but Kaho explains that Ingrid does not find it meaningless. Kaho begins Ingrid's story, which occurred during her sophomore year. Ingrid is in a tent with her friend Marin Maxwell and they are leading a team of Freshman in a dummy Nova exercise. They discuss strategy to defeat team leaders Attia, Chiffon, and Creo, and Ingrid is expresses that its not about winning or losing. Marin corrects her by reminding her that Pandora battle in "victory or death" battle conditions, which is why all training should be treated as real combat. The conversation turns to a discussion about Marin. Her parents were killed by the Nova and she strove to become a Pandora, though she cannot accept Stigmata normally. She denies her talents comparing herself to the other elites in her class, but Ingrid reminds Marin that she is the ranked seventh in their class and deserves respect for that. In groups led by Chiffon and Ticy, an underclassman has disappeared, being part of Chiffon's platoon. The underclassmen in Satellizer L. Bridget, who defeated two Type-S dummies alone, which she did so they would not fail and so she'd have more time to sleep. At Ingrid and Marin's platoon, two Pandora exchange guard shifts and candy bars when the one of them has her head cut off by a metallic whip. A large presence dominates behind her. A resting Marin is alerted that a real Type-S Nova has appeared, beginning the 9th Nova Clash. Event Notes *Satellizer L. Bridget vs. Ingrid Bernstein continues. *Introduction of Marin Maxwell. *Coverage of the 9th Nova Clash. Trivia *Creo Brand, Elizabeth Mably, and Arnett McMillan are mentioned but silhouetted in this chapter. See also Category:Freezing Manga Chapters